


Visions and Caves

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [3]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Blackouts, Cave, Drifting Ashore, Explosion, Fever, Friend Lost, Gen, Prophetic Visions, Strange Machine, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: Prophetess drifts to shore and regains her consciousness. She needs to get up and get a move on..





	Visions and Caves

Darkness, a vision of something...I drift back to blackness.  
  
A moment of consciousness, gentle waves, smells of salty sea air, darkness. Repeat, light glowing through eyelids, gentle sea breeze, wetness, taste of salty water in my mouth, again darkness. Another moment of being awake. A sensation of ground under me, my feet touching tiny rocks, a bigger portion of my body out of water, wind cooling me. A deep gasp to spark my life-force. I sit up and open my eyes.  
  
I am on a beach with white sand and rocks. The length of the sky is covered in clouds so thick that the Sun barely leaves a lighter spot on the blasted things. My back is wet but the part of my clothes that weren’t in the water have dried.  
  
I feel dizzy. I swallow, my throat is sore, I try to yell out for my friend, maybe he too was washed ashore and by some miracle he too could be alive “Sirius are you here somewhere!” Gods my voice was raspy as fuck. I look around the shoreline, there is nothing here but some rocks and driftwood, no Sirius.  
  
Brilliant my only friend in this new world is lost, dead probably, as should I be. But you know what- I just can’t care, I have to move on to stay alive. Do I want to stay alive? I’ll see how things go; none of this really matters anyway.  
  
I make my way to some path, it feels right, somehow. The path leaves me to a cave, the one from the vision? I pull a knife from my boot that the sailors hadn’t noticed and taken away. My valuables, are they still with me? I grab my breasts, yes they are still in my bra; better leave them there, for now.  
  
The cave is strange, too familiar but I have never been here. The strangeness continues as I see a machine or is it a statue towering in a low area of the cave. It is partially in water, I definitely saw that too in the vision or hallucination or…I honestly have no idea what it might have been.  
  
\----------  
  
It is dark and in the distance I can see a camp with a campfire. Two people seem to be scrambling around it. They can be some bandits but maybe they are not, why not to take my chances, things can’t possibly get any worse.  
  
A man with a light ash blond beard and grey hair approaches me as I get to the edge of their camp. He has a funny accent “Now look at that I knew I saw someone scrambling in the mountains. What brings you here, Mydame?”  
  
What did he call me? – Mydame, wow no one has called me that before, I like it.  
  
They aren’t bandits, bandits would not bother speaking to me, much, nor would they care for manners or pleasantries.  
  
I clear my throat “That is a long story. Could you please tell me where I am, good sir. And who are you?”  
  
The person’s voice is jolly “Who I am? Finn Dalires, Apothecarious by my path. Pleased to meet you. And you are at Sun Coast, in the south of Enderal. Where are you from? – But wait, don’t tell me, I know that accent… Nehrim isn’t it? I…”  
  
What my accent? No way that it could have stuck already, could it?  
  
Finn’s companion cuts in “There we go, everything is locked up. At least for the night we should…” He noticed me. “Wait who is that?” He has distrust written on his face, not that I’d blame him. He is dressed similarly to Finn; they both are wearing these fancy amulets or chains around their necks. So they may be working together on the same profession or maybe they are together as partners (wink), it may be possible that they are both.  
  
Finn sighs “Just an adventurer on her way. No reason to worry.”  
  
The other Apothecary is clearly agitated “No reason to worry?! How do you know that this girl isn’t with the bandits? You said you would call me if anyone showed up. And now you are standing here, having a chat with this person as if we were in the bathing house of Ark.”  
  
“Lo and behold, we are still alive. Is there anything else, Carbos? ”  
  
He looks over to me “Huh… I’ve got my eye on you. Touch any of our stuff and you’ll regret it.”

Carbos grumbles “Unbelievable.”  
  
The friendly Apothecary takes a deeper breath and continues “May I present… Carbos, as he lives and breathes. Sorry about that just now, that’s just how he is. In any case… if you don’t need any more help, I’d suggest you move on. Follow the way east behind the dam house; it will lead you to a village called umm… Rivrville.”  
  
I nod  
  
“You should take this. You don’t look so healthy, your eyes…” What is it with my eyes?  
  
I ask him some questions; he is truly a pleasant fella.  
  
When I try to leave a sudden wave of heat hits me, I stagger a little. Was it fever? The Apothecrius Finn picks up on it and tells me to sit down by the fire. I comply. The friendly one of the two actually starts to brew me a potion. I look towards him but there is an explosion, I see lightning and hear voices, their voices. Someone is hit, Carbos begging for help, Finn telling someone to do something…  
  
Finn pours the potion in a bottle and hands it to me. When I ask about what happened he just shrugs it off “…bad quality and too much heat…” I explain the thing I saw and heard but he doesn’t quite follow me. His companion mocks him a little. "Finn Delearies killed by a exploding still."  
  
He turns towards me and tells, that he really doesn’t understand.  
  
Carbos sees something. A hit of the arrow, he is down saying “They’ve hit me Fin, they’ve hit me…” hi draws a last rumbling breath and collapses.  
  
Finn looks at me “Do something, damn it. Do something or…!” An explosion, I’m in the air and all goes black again.


End file.
